Halloween Spice
by alygrace
Summary: Every year, Scorpius Malfoy's Halloween party ends with Lily Potter blacking out and punching some guy in the face. But not this year! I'm strong! I'm independent! And I'm hopelessly in love with my brother's best friend. This should be fun! Lily Potter/Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Halloween has always been a bit…different, in the Potter household. Dad's eyes never truly shine like they do every other day. My brothers and I don't really know how to react to this kind of thing, so they just brush it off and attack each other with their licorice wands. Me, on the other hand? I give Daddy more hugs and kisses than any other day of the year. Even before I knew why he was so sad on this day, October 31, I pampered him with attention.

Now, my brother's and I finally understand. Halloween is the day everything changed for my wonderful Daddy. Sure, it's been 42 years since then, but Halloween night always opens up that wound for Daddy. But he puts on his brave face and makes this a great day for his kids.

Like right now, Daddy is handing out candy to the little Muggle children at the door. We made sure to buy Muggle candy (their chocolate is absolutely disgusting, but whatever), Daddy and Mum dress up in costumes, and they have a great time! They used to take us out trick-or-treating when we were little, but that ship sailed away once James "accidentally" hexed some poor little boy in a black cape pretending to be the Muggle version of a Dementor. Nowadays, we go to a party at Malfoy's house. Yes, as in Draco Malfoy. But really, it's his son, Scorpius's party. He and Al are best friends! Yay! (see my enthusiasm.)

For as pompous of a kid he is, I have to admit that he throws a damn good party. As much Firewhisky you can drink, music, and everyone comes. My first year at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall decided that everyone who could Apparate could go home for Halloween but must be back by classes the next morning. This opened a whole new opportunities for parties. Scorpius and Al were only 3rd years at the time, so they had 2 years to plan their "Party of all parties". I couldn't go to the first 2, obviously. But I went when I turned 15 and got absolutely trashed. It wasn't the first time I got drunk, but I got blacked out that night. I blame my boyfriend at the time, Ben. He and I got into a huge fight in front of everyone. He accused me of using him to make someone else jealous (me, never!). I got pissed off and punched him in the nose. Then I blacked out, but Chloe told me that he cried and when he Apparated he splinched his pinky finger. Good riddance.

The year after that wasn't much better. I went in promising myself, and my best friends and my cousins, to only have 2 drinks, dance the night away, and hopefully get laid. Things didn't exactly go according to plan. Al and Scorpius were graduated, so there were a shit load of people who I didn't know. I thought this would be a great thing! More guys! But it also meant more douchebag arseholes who wanted to take advantage of young girls, meaning me. Whoppee. Once again, the night ended with me getting piss drunk and punching some guy my brother know from his Quidditch team. But this one totally deserved it! He had been groping me for hours and when I tried to push him off, he came at me stronger. A few days later, I read about the kid quitting the team because he "fell off his broom and broke his ribs and got a concussion". But I suspect darling Al had something to do with it.

But not this year! I am strong! I am independent! And I am hopelessly in love with my brother's best friend. This should be fun.

"Lily dear, you have to come see this!" my Daddy called from the foyer. I sighed. Sometimes he was as bad as Gramps Weasley when it came to Muggles anymore. Their costumes fascinated him every year.

I checked the clock on the wall before heading to see what the kid was wearing, anxious to start getting ready for the party. 8:27. Okay, that's plenty of time. The party didn't even officially start until 11 anyways. Plus, being a 7th year, I had study hall first period meaning I could sleep in tomorrow. Kate, Arden, Dom, and Lissa should be on their way over any minute now.

When I walked in to see what costume had caught Daddy's eye, I instantly laughed. It was a little in a pink tutu with purple sparkles and her red hair in a bun on the top of her head. She looked to be about 4, which is the same age I dressed up as a ballerina!

"Well don't you just look absolutely adorable sweetie!" I gushed. The little girl turned bright pink, which brought out her little freckles! "What's your name?"

"Keira" she said softly. "Hello Keira, I'm Lily. Okay, what kind of candy do you want, hmm?"

"Bubble gum!" She said so happily. "Good choice sweetie, bubble gum tastes much better than chocolate" I agreed. She wrinkled her little nose and I couldn't help but laugh. I gave her the piece of candy, her mom thanked us, and off they went!

"How funny was that dear? It was like a flashback to when you were that small, freckles and all!" Daddy said with a small smile. "Daddy, I'm still that small! But yeah, that was adorable." I laughed. And no, I'm not kidding about my height even though everyone else likes to. I'm 5'2 feet of pure awesomeness, obviously.

"Lily Luna Potter, get your butt upstairs!" A scream echoed throughout the house. Daddy raised his eyebrows slightly at me. "Kate, I'm guessing?" I nodded and dashed up the stairs. Kate, my terror of a best friend, was sitting on my bed, leafing through a magazine.

"You're late miss." She said without looking up. I rolled my eyes. "It's my house Kate; I can't be late in my own house." I argued, even though I know it's useless. It doesn't matter if you're 2 seconds late. In Kate's mind, everything is organized, on time, and perfect. Me and the others love to knock some sense into her sometimes.

"Being the kind friend I am, I told Arden, Dom, and Lissa to come over a bit earlier so they would actually be here on time. You're just freakishly early, as usual." I snapped. She looked up from her magazine and glared at me. She loves me, I promise.

Our staring contest ended when we heard crashing in the hallway, followed by a "Damn it!" Dear Lissa has arrived. We rushed out of the room to see Lissa in a pile of fluff, sparkles, and glitter. "Vasilisa Artemis Whitlock, what the fuck happened!" I exclaimed. Out pops Lissa's head, pink feathers sticking out of her blonde curls, and she blushes madly. "I hate Apparating! And Apparating with all this crap? I'm lucky I didn't get splinched, thank you very much. But whatever, don't ask if I'm okay or anything." She huffed. I rolled my eyes and started to help her up.

"Shut up Liss. I know you're okay because you weren't crying hysterically. You know I care about you, you dummy." I said, brushing the feathers out of her hair. If all the girls I'm friends with had a stereotype, Lissa would be the clumsy and adorable one, Kate was the anal and obsessive but funny one, I was the troublesome and sometimes slutty one, Arden was my slut buddy and the sarcastic bitch, and Dom kept us all in line but sometimes let loose herself! Speaking of, where were those two?

"Any idea where Arden and Dom are, guys?" I asked once we got Lissa and the costumes back into my room. Kate was sitting in front of the mirror curling her hair and Lissa was laying the costumes across my bed. I decided to simply ignore those until everyone got here. Instead, I quick hopped in the shower.

Once I was out, I heard commotions in my room. Rolling my eyes, I knew that Arden and Dom had arrived. I stomped in, ready to flip out at them for being so late (it was already 9:30), but Dom's eyes were puffy and red and Arden looked ready to punch someone. Not normally a good sign.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, looking around the room. Dom sniffled a bit. "Henry cheated on me. With Diana." She hiccupped. I scooped my cousin up in a hug. But I had no words to comfort her. She and Henry have been together for years, since we were all 12. They never fought, never argued. They were that couple everyone loved to hate but hoped they would get married one day. But of course Diana could make sure that didn't happen. She had a vendetta against all of us for years and we have held our own. This was too far. There will be hell to pay.

"Dommy, don't you worry. I will take care of this, Henry will no longer have a dick, and Diana's ugly face will be missing a nose by the end of this party." I vowed. That made her smile a little.

"I just never saw this coming. How could he do this to me, to us? How could he be so unhappy and I was blissfully unaware?" Dom sighed.

"Because men are pigs who only think about one thing. They don't get attached like we do. You can't trust them." Arden explained. Her eyes were losing the wild look to them, but she still looked royally pissed off.

"Don't worry about him Dom. Make him regret this forever. Rock this costume tonight, hook up with some hot Quidditch player from Al's team," Lissa glanced apologetically at me. I rolled my eyes, "Oh and you might as well get piss drunk too. Just to top of your night of acting like Lily." I winked, already forgiving Liss for her minor rudeness.

Dom laughed a bit at this. "Here, check out your costumes! Dominique, you're a peacock so you better start acting cocky!" Lissa threw the feathered costume at Dom, then tossed our costumes at their respective owners.

"I'm a cat." Arden said skeptically, eyeing her leopard printed corset and black tutu. Lissa rolled her eyes, "You're a leopard dumbass. Sexy, spotty, and fierce!"

"Okay and I'm...what, exactly?" Kate asked, holding up her aqua blue dress that looked like Muggle mermaid tail. "Lissa this isn't how mermaids actually look." She said. "So what?! Halloween is fun! Look at me; I'm a pink sparkly butterfly! This isn't how butterflies actually look in real life either." Lissa replied, holding up her pink tutu and sparkly wings that fluttered like they were alive.

"Aren't you gonna look at your costume Lils?" Lissa asked tentatively. I lifted mine up and was instantly floored. "The Black Swan? Oh my gosh Lissa you are an artist! Thank you so much!" I twirled my pixie of a best friend around in circles. The Black Swan was by far my favorite ballet, and I had even learned a few of the dances back when I was younger. But then I went to Hogwarts and forgot all about my dancing.

"I knew how much it meant to you, how much tonight meant to you. I thought you deserved something special." Lissa smiled sheepishly, "So you like it?"

"Dude I love it! You're seriously the best. You should do this for a living." I said, hugging her tightly again. "But, it's almost 10:30, so we need to get ready. Don't worry about a single thing Dommy bear, we'll do it all for you. Hair, then makeup, the wardrobe!" When I clapped my hands, my little fairies and I were rushing all over to finish getting ourselves ready and to get Dom ready.

When we were finished, we all looked like hot stuff. Lissa had gone all pink; baby pink lips, hot pink nails, pink shows, and a pink bow in her blonde curls. Arden had straightened her light brown hair so it was dangerously sharp and straight. Her lips were a nude color, but her eye shadow and a bright orange and brown mix. Kate's costume was so her, with its aqua hem coming a bit above her knee (any shorter and she would have had a fit), she had green and blue eye shadows and had done it so they looked like scales. Dom had her blonde hair pined back, but still some framing her face. The black and peacock feathered costume fit her perfectly. Her eyes were still sad, but they shone as she laughed with the other girls.

Then there was me. The black costume was cozy and silky, and the feathered skirt was just poofy enough to look perfect. The whole ensemble came to my mid thigh and the bodice was cute in a sweetheart shape (my favorite). My boobs looked amazing, like always. For makeup I wanted to look evil, like the Black Swan. So I put kohl and glitter around my eyes, bronzer to contour my cheeks, and a siren red lipstick and a clear gloss.

Just as we all were putting the finishing touches together, an owl tapped at my window. I turned and saw Tito, the brown speckled thing that just didn't match his own at all. He stuck his leg out and nudged me, wanting a treat.

"Lils, whose owl is that?" Arden asked, noticing me over by the window. I turned and smiled, "Oh no one, just an old friend." Arden rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Giving Tito a piece of bread, he hooted happily and flew away. I opened the letter tentatively, not really wanted my friends to see it. Excusing myself, I rushed to the bathroom and tore open the remaining bit on the envelope.

_Lil, _

_So you're really not going to tell me what you're going to be for my party? Two can play at that game, my dear. I'll be waiting for you in the middle of your favorite room at midnight. See you then. _

_S_

Whatever way this night turned out, it would definitely be one to remember…if I could remember it tomorrow, that is.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this! It's the year 2026 and Lily is in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts! There is more to come, plus a companion story I will post once I finish this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are going to approve of our costumes guys." Dom said quietly, just as we were getting ready to leave. I looked around and shrugged. "Nothing they could do sweetie, we're all of age here." She still looked uncertain, but I put my arm around her should and led her out of my room and down the stairs.

"Mum, Daddy, we're leaving!" I hollered, wondering where they could be. When we rounded the corner to the foyer, I found my parents in a rather compromising situation.

"Bloody hell you two! You couldn't have waited 15 minutes for us to leave before you started this. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow before I ducked out the door, covering my eyes while the girls snickered. I managed to escape, but not before I caught my dad's eye. He looked absolutely horrified. "Piss off." I murmured to my friends, who were still laughing, my face beet red.

"God, that was priceless." Arden giggled, wiping, I kid you not, tears from her eyes. "Arden, I swear, shut up. We are _not_ discussing this anymore. Got it?" I shot daggers at the girls, who all tried to stop laughing but just couldn't handle it.

"I need Firewhisky, pronto." I said before Apparating to Malfoy's garage. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the sleek black motorcycle he had bought with his monthly allowance in July (yes, his monthly allowance is enough to buy a motorcycle and all its fixing and still have money left over. Bloody purebloods). He'd offered me rides, of course. Yes, that thing looked sexy as hell…when it was just sitting there. But in motion it was a death trap on two wheels and no seat belts. No thank you.

My moment of silence was interrupted by the _pop pop pops_ of my friends arriving. "Gee thanks for leaving us in the dust Lils. Why didn't you wait?" Lissa asked, pouting slightly. "You guys knew exactly where to go. We've been meeting here since we started going to this bloody party, jeesh. They still looked pretty pissed, but smiled sweetly. Taking Lissa and Dom's hands, per tradition, everyone else followed suit. Together, we skipped hand in hand towards the big black house formally known as Malfoy Manor.

It was 11:15 when we finally arrived and the party was in full swing. Al and Scorpius had truly outdone themselves this year. There were vampires everywhere, most likely paid not to bite anyone. The DJ was in the main room where all the couches and furniture was pushed against the walls. There had to be at least 200 people there, and I expected more to arrive soon. I scanned the rooms for any familiar faces and spotted a few of my cousins huddled in a corner. Dom and I both noticed at the same time, so we started over there.

"Well hello fine ladies. Love the costumes, really. Vasilisa, you look ravishing." A smooth voice called behind us. I didn't need to turn to know it was darling big brother Al, coming to hit on Liss like always. She squeaked and turned a light pink, matching her costume.

"Al, off limits. You know that." I snapped, glaring at my brother. His costume was rather dull, at least to me. He was dressed as a Muggle cop with fuzzy handcuffs hanging from his belt and his chest bare. Sometimes I think his slippery Slytherin ways never left him once he graduated.

He winked at Lissa one more time before actually looking at me. His green eyes widened in horror. "Lily Luna Potter. What the fuck do you think you're wearing?" he cried. He quickly tore his tight little coat off and draped it over my shoulder. Perfect reaction.

"Albus, don't even try," I said, tossing back his shirt, "And thanks for the protectiveness! Means my costume works!" I winked and skipped off, not really caring where I went. I had plenty of time before midnight.

"Why must he always do that?" Lissa whined, fanning herself. It was a well known thing that Al loved Lissa, but she refused to acknowledge it as anything besides harmless flirting. Despite my warnings to my brother about how my friends were way off limits to him, apparently he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with Lissa. I'm sure one day I'll tell Lissa about his true feelings, but for now her not knowing is so much easier for everyone.

Before I could answer Lissa though, I walked into a very strong male body. Looking up, I grinned. "Hey there Francis." The brown eyed boy rolled his eyes at me, but gave me a tight one armed hug. "Hi Lillian." He chuckled. Once the hug was over, he decided it was a smart idea to give me a nuggie…bad idea. I tickled his armpit (his weakest point) and he let go.

"You two have known each other since birth. Can't you act a little normal around each other?" Arden asked. Whatever, it's just Frankie. The kid is practically my 4th brother (yes, I count Teddy as a brother. What of it?) and I'm his 3rd sister. Speaking of, "Where are Ali and Rory?" I asked. Ali is now 16, so this is her first Malfoy party, while Rory is Al and Scorpius' age.

"Rory and I decided that Ali wasn't ready to come. I didn't want to take care of my drunk baby sister. And Rory had, other things to take care of." Frankie said, shrugging. His face grew dark, but only for a moment. I gasped.

"Franks, that is so not your decision! Ali is 16! She can make her own decisions!" I glared at him. I heard my friends nervously shuffle their feet next to me. But Frankie didn't back down. "Lils, my sisters haven't exactly been making the best decisions lately." I looked up and there was that anger in his blue eyes again. Something was really bothering him. I began to ask what, but he just shook his head.

With a kiss to my forehead, Frankie disappeared through the crowd. I sighed. "You really shouldn't fight with him that much Lily." Kate said, rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out. It seemed that every conversation Frankie and I had recently ended in a fight. Maybe he's on his man period.

Kate stomped over to a group of girls she knew from some classes this year and I let her go. She needed to cool off anyway before she got fun. But Arden, I saw, already had a drink in her hand. "Whatcha got there babe?" I asked, winking at her. Arden rolled her eyes and let me have a sip. Immediately, a swirl of cinnamon, caramel, and something spicy spun around my mouth followed of course by the familiar sting of Firewhisky. My eyes widened and a flush crept across my cheeks. Damn that was good.

"That my dear sister is something Scorpius concocted called Halloween Spice." A masculine voice said behind me. I spun and launched myself into the waiting arms of my big brother James. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Trying to get drunk already I see. Don't get too eager with that stuff, its stronger than you think." James warned. I rolled my eyes at James. He definitely should not be the one to give me advice on drinking. He got drunk for the first time when he was only 13.

"Calm yourself down Jamie. I'll be fine tonight. Walk me to get a drink though?" I asked, extending my hand to him. He stuck his arm out and escorted me to the bar. "Hello Alfie!" I said happily. My favorite of Malfoy's house elves was on drink duty tonight, I suppose. He smiled a huge smile, his blue eyes getting watery.

"Miss Potter! Mister Potter! How is you both tonight? Goods, I hope?" Alfie asked. What a sweet little thing. "We're great Alfie. Could we please have one Halloween Spice and one beer please?" I replied sweetly. While he whisked off to make our orders, I stole a glance at my big brother. Something was different about him. He looked…way to happy to be at a mostly high school party.

"What's up with you tonight? You've had a shitty little grin on your face this whole time." I eyed James. Then, he did the unthinkable. He _blushed._ Like a little girl, his cheeks turned rosy and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Holy crap! Something _is _up with you! I bet…you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed incredulously. My Jamie, growing up!

"Yes, say it a louder please Lils. The whole mansion didn't hear you!" He growled. My eyes grew even wider. He sighed then said, "You can't tell a single soul Lily. Not Arden, or Kate, or even Dom. No one." He glared.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" I promised, making an ex over my heart then kissing my finger. "Fine. You know how Rory and I both work at the hospital?" He began. I started to interrupt him, but he kept going, "Well, we've been talking a lot and she's such a great girl Lils. You know that. Then one night after a really long 2 day shift, neither of us was in good shapes. So we went back to her apartment to unwind because we had to be back at work in 5 hours. One thing led to another," He eyed me, implying exactly what I already knew.

"You shagged Rory? Our Rory? The Rory we've known our entire lives? The Rory whose dress you used to look up when we climbed trees? Aurora Hannah Longbottom?" I asked. Turning beet red, "That's not all. We kind of lost track of time, and all of a sudden, her brother walks in!" My face pales before I absolutely lose it. I have tears going down my cheeks and my stomach hurts from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny Lily! It was totally mortifying! And now Frankie hates me!" James said sheepishly. "Oh my gosh, that's why he's been so weird lately! He walking in on you shagging his big sister!" Suddenly, all of Frankie's weird behavior was explained. I thought back to what he had said earlier, _Lils, my sisters haven't exactly been making the best decisions lately. _

"Poor Frankie!" I said, but giggled a bit anyways. James had recovered a bit from finally admitting this to someone. "And Rory hasn't talked to me since the whole incident, but I'm going to get her tonight. I think I might love her Lily." James said solemnly. I never in a million years thought I would hear James utter those words about anyone but Nadia, his ex. She ripped his heart out when she got pregnant last year with another guys baby, while she and James were engaged.

I smiled at my brother. "You're growing up, aren't you? I'm so proud of you James!" I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me right back. "We all are Lily. Don't think I don't know what you're doing here tonight. Go get him tiger!" He smiled wolfishly at me. I blushed and hurried off, following my big brother's orders for once in my life.

* * *

**Hope you're still liking it! This is by far one of my favorite stories that I have ever written and I have every intention of continuing it in Changing Times! You should go check that out for sure!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scanning the quickly filling room, I sighed. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn't speak in codes, I thought. What the hell does he mean by my favorite room? He knew I loved his entire house. It truly was gorgeous. My dad said that a few years ago, during The War, it was scary and dark. But that's not true at all. There was light green and light grey décor with dark grey walls. Almost every wall has a ton of windows, bringing so much light in. During the night, they have chandeliers with sparkling glass and diamonds.

With a huff, I sat down into a plush green armchair. Closing my eyes, I thought back to every time I've been here.

There was the first time the Potter clan had ever been welcomed into Malfoy Manor. It was Al and Scor's first year Easter. By then, it had been widely accepted that the two boys were friends. So, Draco sent us an invitation to have Easter dinner at his house. Dad was slightly hesitant. He had only horrible memories associated with the house at that time. He used to tell me bedtimes stories about Dobby, the house-elf that saved his life but lost his own in the process. Sometimes I even imagined those big blue eyes watching over me whenever I did something reckless, like stealing James' broom and going for a spin.

But Mummy forced us all to go. We dressed in our Sunday best. Somehow she even managed to get Teddy to turn his hair a natural color and get James in a tie. I didn't mind dressing up. In fact, I absolutely loved it. I was only 9 at the time, but I appreciated a dinner that required me to wear a fancy dress. For that particular dinner, I chose an emerald dress with a chunky gold necklace that Aunt Audrey had gotten me from Muggle London. Mum loaned me her diamond studs to wear too.

The dinner went off without a hitch. Scor has a little brother, Ajax, who was only 3 then. I played with him for most of the night. This was right after Teddy and Vic started dating. While at Hogwarts, Teddy had racked up a long list of ex girlfriends. One of whom just happened to be Ariel Malfoy, Scor's big sister.

Ariel kind of had a meltdown when Teddy walked through the door. She was a 7th year then, so Teddy hadn't needed to see her. Once she quit screaming things that a 9 year old didn't understand at the time, dinner went pretty decent. But then Teddy made a stupid comment about Vic and we hurried out of the house while Ariel chucked vases at our heads. Before we walked out, I turned and took one last glance at the magnificent house. Scor was holding Ajax and laughing with him. Looking up, he caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back then rushed off to catch up with my brothers.

Looking around the room, I saw one of those vases. Smiling, I walked over and peered at it. There were still a few cracks, but Astoria had mended it. Inside the vase was a little silver note. Curious, I reached in and opened it.

_Remember when Ari tried to kill Ted? And you spent the entire night attached to Ajax and taking care of him? That was a great day. It was the first time I had ever really seen you. I admired your patience with him and your laughter when Ari threw this vase. Even at 11, I knew you were going to be my girl one day. _

_This is a good room, but not the room you want. Keep looking love._

_~S_

I gasped. The music was pounding in my ears. My face was flushed. There were sweaty bodies all around me. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed.

How did he even remember that? It wasn't that special of a night. He and I didn't even talk to each other. And yet, he knew I would look into this vase. He knew that I played with Ajax all day. Then a thought popped into my head. Where was the little rascal anyway? He wasn't old enough to be at the party, but he did live here.

Pushing through the pulsating crowd, I hopped up the stairs and skipped towards the Bedroom Wing of the Mansion. I passed Ariel's old room. She moved out 2 years after she graduated to go work as a Healer. I think she specified in the children's wing actually. Now, with the overbearing music fading, I could finally breathe. It was a good idea I had thought to come up here. I needed to clear my head. Glancing at the Grandfather clock at the end of the hallway, I saw that it was only 11:45. Had I really only been here for 20 minutes? It seemed like ages already.

When I got to Ajax's door, I tapped lightly. He was absolutely in there. I could hear him tossing a ball against his wall. "Password?" he called from inside. Smiling I called back, "Hairy Tossers!"

A towheaded 11 year old opened the door. He hugged me tightly. "Hey you. Still sulking that you couldn't go to Hogwarts this year?" I asked, fluffing his hair. We walked in and I flopped onto his couch while he sat in his spinney chair, glaring at me. "Shut up. It's so stupid that I couldn't go! I turned eleven on September 3rd! I should be there with you guys and my friends!" He pouted.

"Poor baby. Quit whining. You'll be there when you should be. And you're gonna be the cool older kid with upperclassmen friends!" I tried. And yet, he still pouted.

"Jaxie, please cheer up? How about this, before you leave next September, I will personally take you to Diagon Alley and help you pick out all the coolest things you're gonna need hmm? I'll take you to get your wand and I'm sure you'll meet some incoming first years there! It'll be loads of fun and then we'll get ice cream!"

Slowly, Ajax's eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?! Lily, you're the absolute best!" He rushed over and tackled me into a hug. I laughed. "Thanks sweetie, but I knew that already!"

"My brother is waiting for you, you know." Jaxie said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Seriously, who else did he tell?!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm the only family member that knows. Oh, and I'm supposed to give you this." He handed me yet another little note, only this time it was my favorite shade of purple. "Now get going! You only have 15 minutes to find him!" he pushed me out of his room and locked his door behind me.

Laughing, I opened the letter.

_I knew you would go see Jax. You're closer to that kid than anyone else. And I adore you for that. He's a tough kid to love, believe me. So that was close to your favorite room. But just think a little harder, I know you'll get it. _

_I'll be waiting._

_~S_

Once again, Scor predicted just where I would go. But where the hell was he?

I racked my brain for a hint or any clues. Then, suddenly, I knew exactly where he was hiding. Glancing at the clock once more, I saw that I only had 5 minutes to get there. I tossed my heels into Scor's room for safe keeping then dashed across the house.

As I ran, I thought back to last Christmas. Since that first Easter, we decided to have Easter at our house (mostly because we have less breakable things) and Christmas would be at Malfoy Manor. Last Christmas was the first one that Scor and I had been getting closer at. We'd had our share of intense, stolen moments the summer before, but those all ended once his girlfriend at the time, Rosie Sheridan, caught us when he came to watch my first Quidditch game as captain. She shrieked about it for months. So it was a tad awkward at dinner.

And of course our families didn't make it any easier. Ariel brought her new boyfriend, some trashy guy she met when he slit his hand open and had to go to St. Mungo's. With them was her daughter, Mira. That was the reason she'd moved out. Mira was a sweet little girl, coming from the evil of her mum. Teddy and Vic both came and brought their twin boys, Gabriel and Nolan. So naturally the two groups had to sit on separate sides of the table. I ended up sitting between Scor and Ajax. I ignored Scor for as long as I could. I spoke to Jaxie the entire dinner and then ran off before Scor could confront me about it.

When he found me, I was in his old tree house that his dad built for him when he was little. It wasn't used anymore, mainly because Ajax was afraid of heights and Scor was too old. But I could stay in there forever. There was a sky window where at night you could see the stars. There was just something so peaceful about it.

Scor found me in there about five minutes before midnight. I can still remember the smoldering look he gave me when he saw me laying there, counting the stars. "You've been avoiding me all night love. I'm sorry about Rose. I haven't even seen her before that moment. We've been broken up for weeks. I'm not a cheater, I promise."

"It wasn't even cheating Scor. We aren't a thing, we never have been. Nothing ever happened." I said without even looking at him. Yes, I was being sour. But believe me, so would you if Rosie had screamed at you like she screamed at me.

"And if we were? If we were a thing?" he asked. He took a few tentative steps forward while I said, "Al would murder you, then James and Teddy would burn your body." He chuckled and took my joke as his cue to lie down beside me. Instinctively, I snuggled closer and he let me use his arm as a pillow.

"This room has a sort of magic to it. So peaceful. Oh, look! You can see the constellation Scorpio from here. That's what I was named after, you know. Do you know that in mythology, the scorpion would do the bidding of the goddess Artemis because he was in love with her? He chased off all of the men that ever did her harm and protected her with everything he had." He explained softly. He turned his head slightly and stared into my eyes with those stormy grey eyes.

"Artemis is Lissa's middle name." I said, trying to ignore the obvious point of his story. He looked at me like I was kidding. "Angel." He said exasperatedly. "Sorry. Your story was very interesting though. What if Artemis had so much bad experience that she wasn't ready for the scorpion yet?" I murmured. He rolled his eyes. "No task is too large for the mighty scorpion!" he puffed his chest out and I couldn't help but giggle. He raised his eyebrows at the sound. Let's just say that I'm not exactly the giggly type of girl.

"Shut up." I grunted as he laughed. I love his laugh. It's so full and hearty. You know he means it whenever he laughs. When he wouldn't stop though, I elbowed his rib. He growled devilishly and flipped over, so he was leaning right above me, his breathe tickling my nose.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said simply. Before I could get a word in otherwise, he kissed me gently. It was intense, perfect, and magical. Everything I could have ever hoped for. It was by far the best moment of my life. That's how I knew that Scor was waiting for me in there, watching the clock and probably going stir crazy.

When I reached the main room where the party was being held, my girlfriends immediately converged on me.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over this freaking house for you Lillian. You can't just disappear like that! We were worried sick!" Kate scolded. Arden looked like she was a wreck while Lissa had little tears in her blue eyes. I felt so guilt about leaving them again this year. "Guys I am so sorry! I was talking to James and then I went to visit Jaxie upstairs. I promise, the only drink I had was the one with you guys! I'm barely even buzzed! But, I seriously have to go do one more thing, and then I'm yours for the rest of the night!" I hugged them all and whisked off.

By the time I reached the tree house, it was 11:58. With only seconds to spare, I slowly opened to door to my future…

* * *

**Hope you're still enjoying.**

**Slight disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, even if I wish I was! Anything you recognize is her's besides the original characters and other character's personalities!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Lily's POV

I screamed a little when I saw the sight before me. No, there was no way this was happening. This is just the Halloween Spice talking. Of course Scor wasn't making out with a girl on the couch where we first kissed. And that girl definitely wasn't Rosie Sheridan.

The two imaginary people popped right up. The dream Scor pushed Rosie off and tried to untangle himself from her. At least he looked a little guilty. But Rosie on the other hand, was looking so smug and happy with herself.

"No, no, no. This is not happening. I have to get out of here." I whispered. "Please Lily, don't go. Let me explain!" Scor pleaded. I finally snapped out of my fog. Yes, this was happening. And yes, now I'm pissed.

"So what, this whole night was just for you to achieve what exactly; a threesome with me and that skank over there? No fucking way is that ever happening in a million years. God Scor, you had me fooled. And I knew better. I've known you for so long, I should have seen through this façade. All the letters, the hidden notes, you even brought poor Jaxie into this! He's eleven Scorpius! You're disgusting." I ranted before tearing out of the room before that bitch Rosie could see me cry.

~Scor's POV

I couldn't believe I had allowed this to happen. Three weeks of planning this perfect night just went to waste because I was ambushed by Rosie. I had carefully planted the notes in places around the house Lily would definitely go to or notice. I had made the specialty drink, Halloween Spice, using all of her favorite drinks and spices. All over the house were vampires because Lily was intrigued by them. I even got James to come tonight, even though he was older than the majority of the kids here. My costume was something Lily had mentioned months ago, saying that she hated those tacky costumes most guys where. She would rather see guys dress up in a tux and tie and say they were a prince. So a prince I became tonight.

Picking out the spot where Lily would find me was probably the trickiest. In the past few months, Lily had been here a lot. Mostly we hung out in my room or spent time with Ajax since he was miserable lately. But I didn't want to be so tacky as to have her come in my room and see me in silk boxers or something. No, this had to be somewhere romantic and cozy, somewhere we could be alone.

Then I remembered the first time we kissed, when we were in my tree house. During dinner that night, she had refused to even glance in my direction. I could feel my sister's eyes on me as I struggled with how to react. She's truly a darling sister, but in recent years she's been living up to the instinctual reputation of the Malfoy name that Dad has long fought to abolish.

I gave Lily the space she needed during dinner. I was sitting beside Mira too, so she kept me entertained as the parents discussed politics. Al was too busy making gushy faces with his girlfriend, Riley. Oh, and James was sulking because he and Nadia had broken up. Quite a fun evening.

Once the plates were cleared and the coffee was served, Lily rushed out of the house. That was when my control finally snapped. I was done having others decide my fate for me. Rosie controlled whether Lily and I were together. And now Lily was freezing me out. They made my choices for me. So, I made my own choice and followed Lily out of the house.

I let her have about 20 feet of distance from me as I followed her. I could tell she knew I was there by the tension in her pale shoulders. She was racing to my tree house, the one that I had pointed out one time when she was over during the summer. I couldn't imagine why she would venture in there. It hadn't been cleaned properly in years. I practically lived in there when I was younger to escape my grandfather's criticisms. And once he died, I never really went back. Jax was deathly afraid of any and all heights, so he would never use it. I had only mentioned the old place in passing, saying how beautiful it was during the night, when you could just stare at the stars for hours.

She climbed up the ladder nimbly, her weeks of training for Quidditch obvious in her muscle tone. She barely cared about her billowing dress that flowed around her. Her red hair had been pulled back, most likely by her mother, but as she climbed her tight red curls came out and framed her face. She was magnificent and I had screwed everything up.

I collected myself at the bottom of the ladder for a few minutes. How had I allowed all of this to happen? Rosie had been a fling back in Hogwarts for the last few months I was there. Once I graduated, our relationship just kind of diminished into thin air. Then Lily and I began truly seeing each other for the first time. I had completely forgotten about Rosie until Lily showed up at my house 3 weeks into term in tears after her first Quidditch game. Somehow word had gotten out about our relationship and Rosie was not happy at all. Lily is not a crier, or a giggler for that matter. She is a very determined girl who acted with her mind and not her heart. So it was quite a shock to see her dissolved in such a way. She is the strongest girl I have ever met. But when you attack her family, she unravels. Rosie had screamed at Lily for about 10 minutes until Lily finally fought back. Rosie cursed her and sent her flying into a wall. Lils wasn't hurt too badly, but the action caused a lot of attention. Hugo, Louis, and little Lucy came flying in to Lily's rescue. They backed Rosie into a corner just as she exploded (no, not literally…but that would have saved us all a lot of trouble!) and sent an unknown curse at 12 year old Lucy. Luce is a mini Lily. She's a fierce little girl, who I am personally frightened of. She was in a coma for a week. As of now, there really is only one explanation to Rosie's power, but we'll get to that later.

After Lily left my house that night in September, she boxed herself into that fortress of a mind of hers. Every letter I sent her was answered with a one paragraph, monotone, dreadfully boring reply. I met her in Hogsmeade near the end of November, and she could barely even look in my eyes. My heart was breaking and I knew she was feeling just as bad as I did, if not worse. The guilt over Lucy getting hurt was eating her away and she was withering under all the pressure she was putting on herself.

The picture of her eyes, so empty and blank was what sent me up that ladder. Normally, Lily's blue eyes are dancing and tell all of her emotions. But on that blistery cold December night, they showed absolutely nothing. I took the rungs two at a time since this was built for a 5 year old me. When I got onto the deck and arrived at the front door, I heard Lily's soft breathing on the other side. She was totally at peace, I could just tell.

I opened the door and saw she was lying on my old bed from nights I would sleep up there. I had carefully positioned that thing to be right under the star window when I was little. I would stay up for hours just trying to count all the stars and find my favourite constellations.

I rambled for a while until Lily finally allowed me to lie beside her. As she snuggled into my shoulder, I wouldn't even breathe. I was anxious and giddy. I think I rambled a bit about something stupid, the Scorpio constellation. Mum had once told me a story about Artemis and the Scorpion and I suppose my subconscious picked that moment to bring it to the front of my brain.

She rammed her elbow into my side after I teased her about her giggling, so I flipped over and stared into those eyes. Finally, they showed the first signs of her inner light that hasn't been present for months. Those eyes were staring into my own cool grey ones, like she could see every bit and piece of my soul. She saw through everything, saw my flaws, my worries, my fears, and accepted it all. I couldn't control myself any longer.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I said, figuring it was best to warn her before I captured those pillow soft lips with my own.

But that had been nearly a year ago. Things had changed, mostly for the better. We have grown closer, stronger, and more connected each day. Even though she's still at Hogwarts and I'm in the Ministry trying to calm things down, I feel her presence with me all the time. Everything I do, I do as Lily would.

So when I was putting the finishing touches on Lily's Halloween Love Scavenger Hunt, I planned every detail just as my methodical girlfriend would. Everything was organized to a T. But then Rosie saw me sneaking out of the party just as it was beginning. She followed me to the tree house and ambushed me.

"Hey Scorpy!" She said in such a nasally fake tone. Her voice alone made me grit my teeth, then I saw what she was wearing. I suppose it was meant to be a sexy Death Eater costume. It was a black, thigh length cloak with a point hood and she had a silver mask covering her eyes. But I'm pretty sure Death Eaters didn't wear red stilettos or have their boobs practically out for the world to see.

"What are you doing here Sheridan? I don't believe you were invited." I said coldly. She just laughed and came closer to me.

"Why baby, your sister invited me! We go shopping together every weekend at Hogsmeade! I couldn't believe that you didn't personally invite me! I'm guessing you're still enamored with the Potter girl? I don't understand what you see in that wench anyway. She's dreadfully plain and just so weak! She doesn't even understand the powers she could have, the powers we could all have!" she rambled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a part of the New Era? I know you're not bright Rosie, but I thought you were at least above that foolishness." I said, which clearly pissed her off. Her face drained of color. Then, the strangest thing happened. I could swear her eyes changed from a muddy brown to a scarlet red. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, but it was still there.

"You have no idea what you're even speaking about. But you could. Oh, we would love to have you! A young man from such a powerful family would speak wonders for the organization." Rosie said excitedly.

"Okay, since you seem to know so much, who are the leaders Rose? Who do you report to?" I prodded. If she had this vital piece of information that the Ministry has been trying to get for years, I needed to get it.

"That's the beauty of it all! There are no leaders! Total and utter chaos, all the time! You would love it." Rosie said. She came up to me, staring into my eyes. When I began to feel a pull to her, some magnetic force pushing me against her, I knew she was using that Power to manipulate my body. In my thoughts, I was shaking with rage. No one makes me do anything, not any more. And here was this unknown…thing, corrupting my mind.

She came at me, lips aimed at my lips. And I couldn't stop it. For me, I felt absolutely nothing. It was just skin on skin. But through that bond, I felt her feelings, which were anything but pure. Nothing like Lily. I tried with all my might to separate Rosie's thoughts from my own.

I heard the door open softly, then a sharp intake of breath. Instantly, whatever hold Rosie had on me had fallen. I turned to face Lily, the only person in this world that I cared about. Her blue eyes were swimming, but she didn't look angry yet. She was confused, and hurt.

"No, no, no. This is not happening. I have to get out of here." Lily said, mostly to herself. "Please Lily, don't go. Let me explain!" I pleaded. She needed to see the truth, to understand that I had just battled with everything we've been fighting against for months. It wasn't me. She rolled her eyes and glared at me. All hints of the love I have seen on her face before disappeared, replaced with disgust. My stomach rolled.

"So what, this whole night was just for you to achieve what exactly; a threesome with me and that skank over there? No fucking way is that ever happening in a million years. God Scor, you had me fooled. And I knew better. I've known you for so long, I should have seen through this façade. All the letters, the hidden notes, you even brought poor Jaxie into this! He's eleven Scorpius! You're disgusting." Finally, there was the anger I knew she had. This was good, she needed to channel that anger into fighting this with me.

She started to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me. "Lily Luna Potter. Don't you dare run away. Listen to me explain, I owe you that. None of this was fake. Everything I have ever said to you has been the truth. Why on Earth would I risk the most important thing in my life for 20 seconds of pleasure?" her eyes wavered, her mind working to process it all. She knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. "Exactly, I wouldn't. I can't lose you after everything we've conquered together. Rosie means absolutely nothing to me. She's part of the New Era regime. They have immense power and I'm afraid we've all been underestimating them. She was trying to recruit me for them tonight. I fought it with every fiber of my being, but I couldn't. But the instant I sensed your presence, Rosie's hold on me snapped. Please Lily, believe me." I urged her with all that I had to trust me. I could tell she was conflicted.

"That's it, we don't need you. The fact that I could even mind control you shows just how weak you are Scorpius. And it's all because of that tramp over there." Rosie said, looking on in rage at me and Lily.

Then I saw all the confusion wiped out of Lily's face. Rosie's confirmation was all it took. Lily believed me, and that's all that mattered. "Get out of here, now Sheridan. Or I will call the authorities who would love to have a New Era member in the arms. You wouldn't last a night in Azkaban." I threatened.

Rose looked around, panicked at the thought. In an instant, she disappeared. The entire room immediately felt lighter, her dark presence gone. I turned to Lily and smiled. When she smiled back, it was one of revenge.

"She's going to wish that she was in Azkaban by the time I'm through with her." Lily smiled even wider when she said that. I chuckled at her. "My ferocious girlfriend is absolutely a force to be reckoned with." I smirked. Her eyes lit up, "Girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

"A girl willing to take on the darkest force since old Voldy himself is a girl that I want in my life forever." I kissed her lightly, cherishing every moment, "Now let's go party as long as you promise not to punch me." I teased. She blushed before elbowing my side and leading me back to the warm embrace of her kiss.

* * *

**That's it everybody! Enjoy this story? Then go check out the prequel leading up to everything that happened here; Changing Times. Plenty of early Lily/Scor stuff among some new characters that I personally adore. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
